


Untitled PWP

by cypresssky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren/Rivaille, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypresssky/pseuds/cypresssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is PWP. Eren/Rivaille in that order. Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled PWP

The act of sexual intercourse was not unknown to twenty year old Eren. As he gazed down, face flushed with desire and eyes three shades darker, he licked his lips, bent his head and licked the teasing beads of sweat pooled at the soft dip between hard pectoral muscles.

A muffled groan met his ears, the sweet sound triggering Eren to push harder into the tight cavern that surrounded his manhood.

“Heichou,” he said into a pinked ear, lapping at the delicate shell. “Your body is squeezing me so tightly.”

Outraged steel grey eyes snapped onto his as the shorter man flung his hands from over his face to dig into Eren’s looming shoulders warningly.

“Shut the fuck up, Eren.” He gritted out, body trembling involuntarily as the other man continued to pound into him, pressing dead on that pleasure spot within him each _goddamn_ time. “Don’t say disgusting things – mmm!”

Clenching his teeth together with a harsh clack, Rivaille tossed his head to the side, covering his face with one hand released from Eren’s broad shoulders. The other dug into the firm muscle, pressing five neat crescents into the toned flesh. His back arched beautifully in one smooth motion, electricity sparking up and down his spine as the cock inside his ass pressed brutally against his prostate.

“Hahh…” he panted as Eren’s grip on his hips tightened and he was violated again and again and again until all he could see were sparks behind his tightly closed eyelids.

Eren drank in the sight of the lovely man losing himself to the sensations with fond satisfaction. It had been a surprise to find out that Humanity’s strongest soldier liked to _succumb_ to the pleasures of flesh – instead of dishing out, Rivaille preferred to receive. Eren had absolutely no problem with that (except for that one time where he found out the names of Rivaille’s past lovers and proceeded to hunt them down relentlessly to ascertain they had no ill-intent towards someone who now belonged only to _him_ ).

“Ah – I’m close, Rivaille,” he panted quietly into the older man’s shoulder, damp hair sticking to Rivaille’s equally damp skin. “But you’re going to come for me first,” he whispered, just loud enough for his words to penetrate the trembling man’s head. He raised his upper body, digging in his grasp on Rivaille’s hips.

“Oh shit, shit…” Rivaille groaned, unable to keep his voice back anymore. The hand not gripping Eren like a lifeline fell from his eyes onto the sheets by his head, finger closing around the material until his knuckles turned white. “Ah!” he exclaimed as Eren began to move faster, pressing deeper with each thrust and pushing Rivaille until his backside was completely lifted off the bed.

“Shit, Eren, don’t – fuck – Ahhhh!”

The climax caught him by surprise, viscous white come shooting from the untouched tip of his cock, spurting up to catch his chest and stomach. Rivaille’s body twitched and his back arched, instinctively trying to draw Eren deeper inside himself, even as his face twisted into an expression of pure bliss, eyelashes fluttering and white teeth biting down painfully on an already reddened lower lip.

Eren greedily watched with lidded eyes as that erotic body slowly relaxed, Rivaille’s come smearing as the older man lazily swept a finger through the liquid. Swirling green eyes became almost completely black when Eren’s pupils dilated _so much_ as Rivaille brought the still-warm release up and drew it teasingly against Eren’s soft cheek.

Sated eyes locked with his and a smirk curled up the corner of bruise-bitten lips. “Eren,” the younger man made out. It was like he was underwater, only able to make out the shape of the words escaping Rivaille’s mouth.

“Come.”

And he came, jetting warm liquid into Rivaille’s passage, pushing so far inside and thinking he was going to come again when the black-haired man clenched his muscles purposely around Eren’s shaft.

“Shit – heichou - !” he groaned, head ringing and pleasure arcing from his balls to what seemed like every nerve ending in his body. For what seemed like eons, all he felt was Rivaille, Rivaille, _Rivaille_ …

When he refocussed, breath coming out in heavy pants, one hand was still at his superior officer’s hip, the other tangled with Rivaille’s on the bedsheet. He grinned slowly, satiated and feeling pleasant warmth now spreading through his body. Rivaille forgotten to tell him to pull out.

As if he could read his mind, the shorter man suddenly frowned, glancing down at where they were joined. “You bastard!” he hissed, suddenly angry again. “You should know by now not to come inside, idiot!”

Eren merely shrugged, which only caused Rivaille’s expression to darken even more. Before he could headbutt the younger man, Eren swooped down and caught him in a kiss. Their tongues met and swept along each other, Rivaille gradually acquiescing and letting Eren take the lead. It was a kiss that devoured, one that took away your breath, one that had Rivaille’s train of thought fading into the background.

When they broke apart, it was only for lack of air.

“Heichou,” Eren said, smiling. “… I’m not sorry.”

Rivaille glowered. “ _How_ many times haven’t you been sorry? I’ll castrate you, pervert.”

“Are you sure?”

“…Fuck you. I only keep you around for your dick, Jaeger. Don’t forget that.”

“Sure. I love you.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don't even know. Today was exhausting at uni and my mind is a haze and I think I just word vomited and I just [sleepy incoherent garble].  
>  I guess I wanted Ereri pr0n so I wrote some. Or maybe I just want the bed they're on zzz. Probably. But regardless, I'm not sorry because these two are just too perfect and we need more uke!Rivaille!  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
